geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Hugo Awards
The Hugo Awards are a set of awards presented annually for the best science fiction and fantasy works and achievements, as selected by members of Worldcon. Female winners of Hugo Awards Best Novel * 1970: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Left Hand of Darkness * 1975: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Dispossessed * 1977: Kate Wilhelm, Where Late the Sweet Birds Sang * 1979: Vonda McIntyre, Dreamsnake * 1981: Joan D. Vinge, The Snow Queen * 1982: C. J. Cherryh, Downbelow Station * 1989: C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen * 1991: Lois McMaster Bujold, The Vor Game * 1992: Lois McMaster Bujold, Barrayar * 1993: Connie Willis, The Doomsday Book * 1995: Lois McMaster Bujold, Mirror Dance * 1999: Connie Willis, To Say Nothing of the Dog * 2001: J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * 2004: Lois McMaster Bujold, Paladin of Souls * 2005: Susannah Clarke, Jonathan Strange and Mr Norrell * 2011: Connie Willis , Blackout/All Clear * 2012: Jo Walton, Among Others * 2014: Ann Leckie, Ancillary Justice Best Novella *1968: Anne McCaffrey, Weyr Search *1973: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Word for World is Forest *1974: James Tiptree, Jr., The Girl Who Was Plugged In *1977: James Tiptree, Jr., Houston, Houston, Do You Read? *1983: Joanna Russ, Souls *1989: Connie Willis, The Last of the Winnebagos *1990: Lois McMaster Bujold, The Mountains of Mourning *1992: Nancy Kress, Beggars in Spain *2000: Connie Willis, The Winds of Marble Arch *2006: Connie Willis, Inside Job *2008: Connie Willis, All Seated on the Ground *2009: Nancy Kress,The Erdmann Nexus *2012: Kij Johnson,The Man Who Bridged the Mist Best Novelette *1978: Joan D. Vinge, Eyes of Amber *1983: Connie Willis, Fire Watch *1985: Octavia E. Butler, Bloodchild *1988: Ursula K. Le Guin, Buffalo Gals, Won't You Come Out Tonight *1993: Janet Kagen, The Nutcracker Coup *2001: Kristine Kathryn Rusch, Millennium Babies *2005: Kelly Link, The Faery Handbag *2009: Elizabeth Bear, Shoggoths in Bloom *2012: Charlie Jane Anders,Six Months, Three Days *2013: Pat Cadigan,The Girl-Thing Who Went Out for Sushi *2014: Mary Robinette Kowal, The Lady Astronaut of Mars Best Short Story *1974: Ursula K. Le Guin, The Ones Who Walk Away from Omelas *1979: C. J. Cherryh, Cassandra *1984: Octavia E. Butler, Speech Sounds *1990: Suzy McKee Charnas, Boobs *1993: Connie Willis, Even the Queen *1994: Connie Willis, Death on the Nile *1996: Maureen McHugh, The Lincoln Train *1997: Connie Willis, The Soul Selects Her Own Society: Invasion and Repulsion: A Chronological Reinterpretation of Two of Emily Dickinson's Poems: A Wellsian Perspective *2008: Elizabeth Bear, Tideline * 2011: Mary Robinette Kowal, “For Want of a Nail Best Graphic Story *2009: Kaja Foglio and Cheyenne Wright, Girl Genius, Volume 8: Agatha Heterodyne and the Chapel of Bones * 2012: Ursula Vernon, Digger * 2013: Saga, Volume One, written by Brian K. Vaughan, illustrated by Fiona Staples Best Non-fiction/Related book *1990: Cory Panshin, The World Beyond the Hill: Science Fiction and the Quest for Transcendence *2003: Judith Merril and Emily Pohl-Weary, Better to Have Loved: The Life of Judith Merril *2004: Elizabeth L. Humphrey and Pamela D. Scoville, The Chesley Awards for SF & Fantasy Art: A Retrospective *2005: Farah Mendlesohn, The Cambridge Companion to Science Fiction *2006: Kate Wilhelm, Storyteller: Writing Lessons and More from 27 Years of the Clarion Writers' Workshop *2007: Julie Phillips, James Tiptree, Jr.: The Double Life of Alice B. Sheldon * 2011: Lynne M. Thomas and Tara O’Shea (editors), Chicks Dig Time Lords: A Celebration of Doctor Who by the Women Who Love It * 2013: Writing Excuses Season Seven, Brandon Sanderson, Dan Wells, Mary Robinette Kowal, Howard Tayler and Jordan Sanderson Category:Women in Science Fiction Category:Awards Best Professional Editor * 1984: Shawna McCarthy * 1986: Judy-Lynn del Rey (posthumously; refused on her behalf by her husband) * 1994: Kristine Kathryn Rusch * 2002: Ellen Datlow * 2005: Ellen Datlow * 2009: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2010: Ellen Datlow (short form) * 2011: Sheila Williams (short form) * 2012: Sheila Williams (short form) * 2012: Betsy Wollheim (long form) Best Fanzine * 2007: Science-Fiction Five-Yearly ed. by Lee Hoffman, Geri Sullivan, and Randy Byers Best Fan Artist: * 2012: Maurine Starkey * 2013: Galen Dara Best Fan Writer * 2009: Cheryl Morgan * 2011: Claire Brialey * 2013: Tansy Rayner Roberts Best Dramatic Presentation, Long Form * 2008: Stardust Written by Jane Goldman & Matthew Vaughn; Directed by Matthew Vaughn; based on the novel by Neil Gaiman, illustrated by Charles Vess Best Dramatic Presentation, Short Form * 2008: Doctor Who “Blink” Written by Steven Moffat Directed by Hettie Macdonald * 2009: Doctor Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog Joss Whedon, & Zack Whedon, & Jed Whedon & Maurissa Tancharoen , writers; Joss Whedon, director Best Semiprozine * 2007: Locus edited by Charles N. Brown, Kirsten Gong-Wong, Liza Groen Trombi * 2008: Locus edited by Charles N. Brown, Kirsten Gong-Wong, Liza Groen Trombi * 2009: Weird Tales edited by Ann VanderMeer & Stephen H. Segal * 2010: Clarkesworld edited by Neil Clarke, Sean Wallace, & Cheryl Morgan * 2011: Clarkesworld, edited by Neil Clarke, Cheryl Morgan, Sean Wallace; podcast directed by Kate Baker * 2012: Locus, edited by Liza Groen Trombi, Kirsten Gong-Wong, et al. * 2013: Clarkesworld, edited by Neil Clarke, Jason Heller, Sean Wallace and Kate Baker Best Fancast * 2012: SF Squeecast, Lynne M. Thomas, Seanan McGuire, Paul Cornell, Elizabeth Bear, and Catherynne M. Valente * 2013: SF Squeecast, Elizabeth Bear, Paul Cornell, Seanan McGuire, Lynne M. Thomas, Catherynne M. Valente (Presenters) and David McHone-Chase (Technical Producer)** Statistics The percentage of the nominated fiction that's written by female authors has varied, but has almost always been well under 40%, until the 2010s. For details, see a page of statistics about author gender for Hugo fiction nominees. Category:Women in Science Fiction Category:Awards